Many people suffer from sleep disorder that can make them feel tired the next day, even after a full night sleep. Sleep apnea may be a potentially serious sleep disorder and may include obstructive sleep apnea or central sleep apnea. The obstructive sleep apnea may occur when throat muscles relax and makes breathing difficult. In the central sleep apnea, on the other hand, the brain may stop sending proper signals to the muscles that control breathing. Sleep apnea, in particular, the obstructive sleep apnea, which is more common, may be recognized by one or more symptoms, for example, loud snoring.
Obstructive sleep apnea may be attributed to excess weight, especially fat deposits around upper airways, a narrowed airway, family history, age, race, and other factors. Most people with obstructive sleep apnea symptoms such as snoring may by sleeping in a particular position that, for example, the relaxed throat muscles can partially block the airway. For instance, in many people snoring may occur when they sleep on their back and if they change sleeping position and sleep on their sides, the snoring may stop. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can cause a sleeping person to change sleeping position, even without being awakened.